<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Side of Heaven by SuperiorJango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978053">Wrong Side of Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorJango/pseuds/SuperiorJango'>SuperiorJango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Future AU, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Swordfighting, it's the blights what do you expect from them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorJango/pseuds/SuperiorJango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two siblings, torn apart by a pointless conflict.<br/>One, cladded in white robes with a golden armor.<br/>The other, wearing an old vest with black ornaments.<br/>A battle that will define their present and their future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edric Blight &amp; Emira Blight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wrong Side of Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The solemn silence that reigned the Emperor's Castle was broken by the screams of witches and demons alike.</p>
<p><br/>There was a battle going on. The rebel forces who opposed the Emperor's rule on the Isles had finally broken through the Castle defenses with one goal in mind. Find the portal to the Human Realm and destroy it so Belos could not fulfill his goal of invading the human world. It hadn't been a complete success, as the Emperor had eyes everywhere and had the time to prepare. However, he wasn't counting on the gigantic amount of people the rebels had gathered. From the naive students of Hexside and Glandus, eager to end with the rule of a despot, to the wild witches who were tired of being persecuted, almost everyone had found themselves fighting a battle against the most powerful witch alive. The Throne Room had been destroyed in a blaze of dark flames; a powerful spell cast by the Owl Lady herself. The corpse of Kikimora, the right hand and most trusted counselor of the Emperor, laid broken and maimed in front of an enraged Lilith Clawthorne. The few guards who hadn't been at the Emperor's side had fallen to the vines and toxic fumes of the students of the Potions and Plants Track of Hexside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although the Emperor wasn't counting with the sheer force of the rebels, as he had expected to finish with the rebel forces in less than an hour, he had managed to lay a powerful blow to the human girl who had incited the revolution. She had been fighting against him, with the youngest of the Blights at her side.</p>
<p><br/>But the hardest battle was being fought on the same room where the most powerful artifacts, stolen long time ago from wild witches, were being kept. It was a personal battle between two witches who had spent all their magic trying to seize the other. Now, they had resorted to use mere swords to fight each other.</p>
<p><br/>On one side, one could see a young woman, wearing the characteristic white cloak of the Emperor's Coven, with her white mask broken in two laying on the floor. She had a nasty cut on one of her cheeks. The look of anger and hate on her face could make anyone tremble in fear. Anyone but the young man who was standing in front of her. A young man who was wearing a simple leather vest with a magenta shirt and black boots. Both witches swung their swords at the other, two blades kissing the other with a sharp, metallic sound.</p>
<p><br/>The young woman, Emira Blight, looked at her opponent as if studying his movements and trying to predict his next attack, trying to ready herself for the imminent blow.</p>
<p><br/>The young man, an Edric Blight, looked at his opponent as if trying to find a way to get out of this convoluted situation, looking for an exit that didn't have to involve battling to the death.</p>
<p><br/>Emira circled around his enemy, like a wolf, sword in hand, preparing to attack.</p>
<p><br/>Edric took a step towards the exit, preparing to flee from the battle he had dreaded to have for a long time.</p>
<p><br/>"We don't have to do this, Em." The man pleaded. His voice was broken, he sounded truly sad, as if the mere presence of the woman in front of her were enough to hurt him.</p>
<p><br/>The woman seemed to have ignored his words. "By the power invested in me by Emperor Belos, I command you to surrender." The woman responded. Her face showing nothing more than hate and anger. The man in front of her cringed in pain at her words and for a moment, he truly thought about surrendering to the Emperor's main enforcer. But he remained strong. He had to remind himself of the reasons for him being there, fighting his dear sister, instead of helping his fellow rebels against the Emperor's Coven.</p>
<p><br/>"Em, please. Belos lost the battle and he will be dead soon. Mittens and Luz are fighting him as we speak. You still have a chance to make things correct." Edric pleaded. He had put his trust in his little sister and her girlfriend. He liked to think that two young witches would be able to defeat the most powerful witch ever alive. And they had the help of the Owl Lady in case something went wrong. But he didn't like to think about that. He didn't like to think about what would happen to his little sister. The only family he had left since his parents' passing and Emira's--</p>
<p><br/>His thoughts were interrupted by the woman's attack. She lunged at him focusing on his extremities and Edric knew that she wasn't trying to kill him but instead wound him enough for her to capture him. He let himself relax a bit, as he was sure that was proof enough that the sister he loved so much was still inside that monster who was named Captain of the Emperor's Guard. However, the woman noticed that and took advantage of his opponent's distraction, launching another attack to his left leg. Although Edric tried to shield himself with his own sword, he was too slow, and he felt a sharp pain on his leg and the wetness that began to cover it.</p>
<p><br/>"You are weak. Unworthy of the Blight lastname." Her words meant to demoralize his opponent, made him surrender so she could bring him to the Emperor. He required a member of the rebels alive so he could extract as much information as possible from them. That's why she didn't try to attack him directly. She had known the traitor for a long time and both had received the same training in arms. She also knew that the man in front of her was never that good at attacking but excelled at defensive movements. She was an excellent opponent when it came to offensive maneuvers, but she lacked the defensive parts to protect herself. She ignored the little voice on her head that reminded her of the excellent pair both made whenever they had to practice in pairs. She tried to tell herself about the reason she was fighting that man.</p>
<p><br/>"Surrender now and I'll see that Emperor Belos gives you an opportunity to atone for your crimes." Her voice still had the same angry tone, however, Edric could swear she sounded as if she were about to cry. "Even a filthy traitor like you will have a chance to help--"</p>
<p><br/>"Okay, this is getting stupid. You never used those fancy words before. I mean, what the heck is 'atone' anyways? If you're trying to convince me to betray everything I believe in, including our little sister and our little sister-in-law, then Belos' must have messed up your mind more than I thought." Edric said viciously. His words meant to have the same impact as her sister's. But he was also hurt by them. Before Amity showed up in their lives, it was just the two of them. The Blight twins against the world. Whenever one of them did something wrong, the other one was there to help fix the problem. Or to share the blame. Edric remembered the day when he broke a very expensive vase that had been in the family for generations. He remembered the beating Alador gave him and the painful words that Odalia told him. But he also remembered the kind words and the warm hugs that his twin gave him, the cookies they shared and the tales of knights and dragons that she read to help him sleep. Now, he wondered where that sweet girl who always had his back had gone.</p>
<p><br/>His sister didn't answer. Instead, Edric had to deflect another of her attacks, he put more weight on his wounded leg and let out a scream of pain. The Captain saw that as an opportunity to slash at his right arm to disarm the man, but he was fast enough and not only blocked that attack, but also managed to make a small cut on her left arm. She backed down a little bit, preparing herself for another attack that never came. Instead, she saw as her opponent looked back at her with a worrying face.</p>
<p><br/>"Titan! I'm sorry, Em. I didn't mean to--" His words were cut off by his sister's sword trying to pierce his healthy leg. He blocked the attack and stared at his sister. She looked angrier than before, but there were tears forming on her eyes. She blinked in an effort to make them disappear, but it was too late, as her brother had seen them. "Em, you don't have to do this. The rebellion is actually going somewhere. Belos' reign over the Isles is going to be over soon. Please, give up on all this bullshit. Come back, Ami misses you, Luz misses you, Viney misses you--"</p>
<p><br/>"Do not mention her name." The Captain cut him off as she launched another attack that was immediately blocked by the male witch. He then retreated a bit, trying to make more distance between them.</p>
<p><br/>"I miss you. You are my twin, my better half. I, I wouldn't have survived all that crap that Odalia and Alador put us through without you. Remember when you decided to enter to the Illusions track instead of the Abominations one? I was there to support you. I didn't even like Illusions, but I followed you. Or that time when I told Alador that I didn't want to enter to the Emperor's Coven? You were there to heal my black eye and the burn marks on my arm. You nursed me and read me all those childish tales we love so much." Edric tried to reach his twin. He knew she was somewhere deep inside that cocoon of anger and hatred. The Owl Lady, Luz and even Amity told him that Emira was a lost cause. That she had pledged full loyalty to Belos and nothing would change that. But he had to try, he owed her that much. "Remember when Odalia burnt your plushie griffin because it was too childish? I bought a costume and dressed up for a week to cheer you up. Please, please, please. I miss you so much."</p>
<p><br/>"You didn't buy that costume." Emira finally said after what had seemed like an eternity. Edric was perplexed at her words, a faint smile appearing on his face. "You made it yourself, with some old rags you found in a chest on the attic. The feathers were of the crying chickens our neighbors had."</p>
<p><br/>"Em! Finally, I was beginning to think that..."</p>
<p><br/>"After you made that stupid costume, mother was so angry that you had torn so many of your clothes for something so vain, you had no dinner for a week. But you never learned your lesson, did you?" The Captain looked back at him. Tears were flowing through her cheeks, and Edric could see her approaching to him, sword in hand. "You never learned. You were either too stupid to see what was bad for you or you simply didn't care. But I do, Edric. I do care."</p>
<p><br/>"Em, no. Don't come closer to me." Edric gripped his own blade so hard his knuckles went white. He was thrown off by his sister's reaction. He was not expecting her to react this way. He saw as she was closer and closer, with tears on her face and a sad face. He back down, trying to get as far from her as possible.</p>
<p><br/>"Every time you risked yourself to make sure our parents didn't punish me, every time I heard father beating you to a pulp, every time I listened to mother's words about the failure you were, every damned time I had to nurse you back to health, every fucking time I saw you holding on to me or cowering in fear whenever father or mother entered to the room; it hurt me. It hurt me to see my brother in pain. It hurt me to see the only family I had suffering so much."</p>
<p><br/>"Em, I didn't know." Edric tried to speak with her, but she didn't let him continue.</p>
<p><br/>"And when Amity came into picture? I had not only one, but two siblings to take care of. At least Amity was intelligent enough to not make our parents angry, even if she had to make sacrifices. Emira approached her brother, who had a frightened expression on his face. "So, when the riots on Bonesborough become more and more violent, and people started to claim for the Emperor's head, what did you do? You don't think about the situation for a second and decide to join that blasted Owl Lady and her apprentice. I came with you, after all, you needed someone to take care of you. Then the Emperor sends a small group of witches to capture the rebels. You, being the oblivious idiot you are, find yourself in the vanguard, fighting and killing as many guards as you can. Then you freeze when you see father standing in front of you. I come to your aid and together we manage to finish him off. Then, you take a fire spell that mother threw at me and I end up captured by the Emperor's forces."</p>
<p><br/>Edric couldn't help but whimper a bit at his sister's words. He remembered the first battle of the war as if it had happened yesterday. The sight of his friend's bodies and the people he had known for a while still haunted his dreams. When he faced Alador he was sure he was going to die on the spot, but then came Emira and, together, the twins managed to end with the man who had scarred them for life. And when everything seemed that it had finished, Odalia came out of nowhere, screaming like a banshee and tried to burn Emira to ashes. Edric, thinking only to protect his sister, put himself in the direction of the blast. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was Emira being captured by the Emperor's forces.</p>
<p><br/>He spent the next three years sulking and trying to find a way to make up for his mistakes.</p>
<p><br/>The next time he saw Emira, she was wearing the white robes and the white mask of the Emperor's Coven members. Everybody thought she had been brainwashed into aiding the Emperor, but after the brutal attack on the rebel forces who resided on the Knee, only Edric was sure of her innocence. After all, he knew Emira like the back of his hand. He knew she would never be helping a corrupt and vile man like Belos.</p>
<p><br/>"I, I am sorry, Em. If I had been more careful, If I hadn't needed your help to fight Alador, you wouldn't have been captured by Belos. You wouldn't have suffered as much as you did." Edric apologized. He wasn't sure if that would work, but he had to try. He then dropped his sword, as if saying he had no intention to harm her.</p>
<p><br/>"Who says I suffered at the Emperor's hands? He opened my eyes, Edric. He showed me the truth. If you rebels are winning, it is only because he allows it. Any time, he will show his true powers and every witch who dared to oppose him will perish."</p>
<p><br/>Edric yelled at Emira, trying to make her understand. "No! Look at us, we have already conquered Bonesborough and the Comformatorium. Soon, Belos will have nowhere left to hide!"</p>
<p><br/>Emira simply smiled. It was a sad, painful smile, as if every word she was about to say would rip her apart. "If you really think that, then you're even a bigger idiot than mother thought. Maybe she was right all this time and you were nothing but a burden on my back. Belos will win at the end. But he promised me that he will let you and Amity live, as long as I continue to help him." Emira felt her heart broken at the sight of her brother's teary eyes. She may have gone too far at reminding him of the verbal abuse he suffered. But she didn't want to fight him anymore. And if she had to break his spirit to make him stop, that was a sacrifice she was willing to do.</p>
<p><br/>"Em. You know what Lilith told us. He promised the same thing to her, capturing Eda in exchange for a cure to her curse. He betrayed her, what makes you think he will uphold his promise?"</p>
<p><br/>Emira stared at her brother, she had considered that possibility as well, but Belos made an Oath with her. She knew that if he didn't comply to his promise, he would lose all of his power. And if she didn't, her whole family would suffer the consequences. "He will, Edric. I made sure of that. I don't want to fight you anymore. You know as well as I do that this little rebellion is doomed to fail. But there's hope for us, for you and Amity to survive. It'll be just the three of us, with no one to tell us how to act or what to do."</p>
<p><br/>Edric considered the words his sister had said. He really wanted to believe her. He was scared, of the battles, the war, the deaths. He had lost count of the friends he had lost. Every night he woke up, alone, screaming for a sister who was no longer with him. He had to contemplate at how his younger sister, who didn't need him anymore, made her own little family. He had lost so many friends and was left with a broken family. He was completely alone. He wanted nothing more than join his sister and feel loved and complete once more.</p>
<p><br/>But he couldn't ignore the atrocities that Belos had committed. All the horrible things he had done throughout the years. The executions, the forced recruitments of witchlings into his coven for mysterious reasons. The corruption his guards and Coven showed. The complete immunity that they hold and made them commit crimes against the poor people of the Isles. He was lucky he had been born in a wealthy and powerful family, but he also knew the rest of his classmates were not as lucky as he was. He saw the rebellion as an opportunity to end with all that injustice.</p>
<p><br/>"Sorry, Em. I can't do this. You know that everything that Belos has done is wrong. You know that! How can you watch him do all of those horrible crimes and not feel even a little guilty that you're not doing anything to stop him?!" Edric's words stung Emira, but she remained strong. She knew the Emperor was a cruel man, but she cared more for the lives of her siblings than for the vicious acts he committed. Maybe I would end up in that dark place where all evil witches go, Emira told herself, but as long as Ed and Amity are safe, I do not care.</p>
<p><br/>"And you know that he's too powerful to defeat! Maybe Luz thinks she can do it, but I know that's not true! I only want what's best for you and Amity! Can you not see that Edric?" She screamed while readying herself to attack him. Edric simply stared at her.</p>
<p><br/>"You sound just like her, you know?" His words simply angered her even more.</p>
<p><br/>"Shut up and surrender."</p>
<p><br/>"I can't believe my sister became just like my mother. You know what she did to me. What she did to you. What she did to Amity. And yet, you follow in her steps."</p>
<p><br/>"Shut up."</p>
<p><br/>"I always thought you were the brains and the brawn between the both of us. But now? I only see a scared little girl. Too afraid to do the correct thing."</p>
<p><br/>"Shut up!"</p>
<p><br/>"What will Viney think of you? She's still worried about you. Everybody thinks of you as a traitor, but she and I still think there's some good in you. I guess we were wrong."</p>
<p><br/>"Shut up!!!"</p>
<p><br/>"And what am I supposed to tell Ami? She used to look up on you. You were like a hero for her--</p>
<p><br/>Emira's face contorted in an angry scowl. She lunged herself, sword in hand, towards her brother. He didn't try to defend or protect himself. He simply stared at her. "I SAID SHUT UP!"</p>
<p><br/>Emira didn't notice when her blade pierced her brother's body. Nor when he fell to the floor with a sickening thud. She ignored the blood pouring out of his body as she kneeled down to continue her attack. She didn't hear the disgusting crack her knuckles made when her fist connected with his face. She was oblivious to the horrible sounds Edric tried to make. She failed to notice the scarlet tones her white robes had acquired.</p>
<p><br/>"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP, DO YOU?!</p>
<p><br/>She stopped when she felt a sticky and soft hand touching her face. Its fingers tracing a calming movement across her cheeks, as if it was trying to dry her tears. She stopped and saw the gory scene in front of her. Her brother, laying in front of her, a big gap on his abdomen, his face turned in a bloody pulp. A red liquid that began to stain the floor of the treasure room around him. And yet, he was smiling. His fingers were touching her face, trying to caress her face one last time.</p>
<p><br/>"Ed-Edric?" Emira felt her heart stop for a bit. Her blood ran cold. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."</p>
<p><br/>Edric tried to speak, but he coughed blood that hit his sister on the face. She was already crying, with tears mixing themselves with the blood on her face. Emira's red face reminded Edric of the time when she tried to drink a bottle of apple blood and all its contents ended up on her face. He would have laughed at that grim comparison if it weren't for his pierced lungs. Emira began to cry harder.</p>
<p><br/>"Edric, sorry, I-I'll-I'll do something, I promise. Just hold on, okay? I'll look for a healer and you'll be okay in a second." She wanted to get up and look for help, but a trembling hand stopped her. It was Edric, he was looking at her with teary eyes.</p>
<p><br/>"E-Em... Pl-Plea--Please, n-not bl-blame your-sel-yourfelf." The gurgling sound he made only served to make his sister cry even more.</p>
<p><br/>"Don't speak, I'll try to fix you, and everything will be like before, alright? We-We'll prank Mittens and make fun of her and Luz. We'll spend time with the Multitrack kids and-and I'll buy you those not-dogs you like so much. I'll read all those stories about knights and dragons you love. I'll even make those silly voices you love. But don't leave me alone." Emira's heart began to beat faster and faster. Her hands were trembling, and her mind couldn't think of anything but what she was looking at. She felt tired, incredibly tired but the sight of her dear brother lying on the floor, dying because of her, was enough to keep her active. She wanted to think of all of this as some sort of sickening nightmare. That she'd wake up anytime soon and realize Edric was alive and well. Then both will laugh at her nightmare, with Edric saying he would never die in such a pathetic way. But his fingers, carefully touching her cheeks, brought her back to reality.</p>
<p><br/>"Ta-take ca-ca-care of Ami. A-and Luz. Te-tell them, I'm sor-sorry I-I could-cou-couldn't be th-there for them."</p>
<p><br/>"You can tell them yourself; I'll fix this, I'll fix this." Emira answered, repeating those words like a mantra, trying to convince herself that she could find a way to heal her brother. "We'll make our palismans together. You-You can choose the dra-dragon, I'll use the wyvern, I don't mind. B-b-but please, don't l-leave me."</p>
<p><br/>"Lo-love y-y-you. Cou-couldn't ha-have ask-asked for a bet-better sister." Edric said. His eyes were still fixated on Emira, who desperately tried to shake his body. Making sure he was just asleep and not dead.</p>
<p><br/>"Ed? Ed?! ED?! PLEASE NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT YOUR SIDE. WAKE UP, ED. PLEASE!"</p>
<p><br/>The castle was filled with the anguish wail of a broken-hearted woman. The battle had ended, and the Emperor had fled the scene. The few loyal witches had either been killed or captured by the rebel forces. When they entered the treasure room, they found a gruesome scene. The Captain of the Emperor's Guard, crying over the dead body of one of the best agents the rebels had had. She offered no resistance when they took her prisoner. And stayed silent as she was put in a magical cage designed to contain the most powerful witches. As the rebels took her outside of the castle, Emira looked at the devastation the attack had made. Half of the Castle was in ruins, corpses of witches from both sides of the conflict littered the scene. She ignored all the witches who recognized her and tried to approach her. Not even the insults of an angry Amity Blight could break through her facade of stone.</p>
<p><br/>"I'm sorry, Ed. I should have protected you. It should have been me." Emira told herself before closing her eyes and being assaulted by nightmares of her twin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Righteous Side of Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A witch talks with a friend.<br/>A broken man makes a decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I didn't finish this on one day like I'd said but it's okay <br/>Hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a comment if you want to!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I still don't understand how you were able to escape. I saw your illusion, it looked so real and-"</p>
<p>Edric Blight interrupted Viney, the main healer of the rebels who was tending his many wounds. The most dangerous had been the one on his chest. She had told him that if he had taken a few more minutes to find a healer, he would have died. Luckily, Edric was able to meet with Gus and Willow, who gave him an elf-root potion to keep his guts inside his body.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm an awesome illusionist, everybody loves me because of that and my good looks." Edric was still sore about his wounds. He knew he should be happy, after all, they had won, the portal had been destroyed and the key had been found. Perhaps Belos had fled from the battle, but he had no followers willing to die for him. And there had been no major loses from the rebels' side. Sure, some witches had been killed, but, as bad as it sounded, nobody Edric personally knew had been terribly hurt during the battle. Luz had ended up with some severe wounds but was quickly healed due to Eda's healing glyphs. Amity had not left her girlfriends' side during all the time she had been knocked out. Edric told himself that Amity and Luz had fought the Emperor and that's why she had been more worried about the human. But the pain he felt in his heart, knowing no one had visited him while he laid injured on a bed, stung him deeply.</p>
<p>Viney looked at him, a worried look on her face. "Why did you do it? I know Emira must have been a hard opponent, but I think that faking your death was too much."</p>
<p>Edric wanted nothing more than getting out of there. He could have told Viney to get out of the room. But she was the only person who cared for him, to an extent. "I didn't want to do that. I was injured and I was planning on creating an illusion of Amity entering the room, saying how she and Luz had defeated Belos. But I wasn't counting with Emira running the sword through my body. I was scared and I simply made an illusion of what I was sure would happen."</p>
<p>"Still, illusion or not, there were more wounds on your double body's than just a sword cut." Viney asked with a concerned expression. She put a hand on Edric's shoulder. She already knew the answer from what the witches that had arrested Emira had told everybody. But she wanted Edric to tell his version.</p>
<p>"I know. Damn, I didn't know she hated me that much. I shouldn't have taken her booberry i-scream when we were kids." Edric tried to make a joke, mainly to not worry Viney, but he knew she was too intelligent to fall for that.</p>
<p>"She doesn't hate you; you know that. And she feels guilty for what she thinks she's done. She--" Once again, Viney was interrupted by a very mad Edric.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I bet she feels guilty for beating me to death!" Edric shouted angrily. When he saw Viney's worried face, he tried to calm down a bit. After all, he didn't want to scare away the only person in the Isles who cared for him. "You didn't see her, Vines. She looked terrifying. She had this glance of hatred on her eyes. I thought I could convince her to leave Belos' side. But I guess I had to die to make her recapacitate."</p>
<p>"Ed..." Viney felt terrible for her friend. She still had Barcus and Jerbo, but they were usually with the Oracle and Abomination strike teams, so she didn't have the time to see them as much as she would have liked. And since Emira got captured by the Emperor and began to work as his main enforcer, she relied on Edric for moral support. Of all the people within the rebellion, only the two of them truly believed that Emira could change.</p>
<p>"And you know what's the worst part? That I'm sure I'm the last person she wants to see right now." Edric felt miserable. He had done the impossible to recover his sister and now, she was locked up in a cell, thinking she was the murderer of her brother. "And, well, I'm not very sure I want to see her again."</p>
<p>It was something Viney had expected him to say. Unlike the rest of their group of friends, Edric had never lost faith in Emira and had to endure all the crude comments about the Blight traitor and the personal assassin of the Emperor and of course, many in the rebellion didn't trust Ed as they thought of him as a traitor too. There were times when Viney wanted nothing more than to slap all those people who hurt Edric. He may have ignored their comments but there were occasions when Viney could hear his cries of desperation and sorrow. It seemed that their battle at the castle had been the last straw. Viney couldn't blame him. It hurt to know that such a nice relationship between the twins had been destroyed by a madman's machinations. </p>
<p>"But, well. There's nothing I can do now. Emira's going to be judged by the King and it's very probable she'll be executed by him." Viney had never seen Edric so defeated. Yet, what scared her the most was the absence of any kind of feeling on the young man's voice. "You know? Maybe that's a good thing. She wouldn't have to live with the guilt of killing her brother the rest of her life." </p>
<p>"Actually, I'm very sure that the Empress is going to give her a full pardon. After all, she absolutely adores Amity, and she won't let Em be executed. Some nice words and Em'll be out in no time." Viney was expecting Edric to act happy or at least less disgraceful. She was not expecting Edric to let a bitter laugh out.</p>
<p>"Wow, so we simply changed a corrupt ruler for another? I'm happy to know that the lives of all those witches were for nothing then." Edric put Viney's hand away and stood up. The other witch did the same.</p>
<p>"You know Lilith would never stoop down to Belos' level." </p>
<p>"Just give her a few years. Then the next generation will be fighting her, and they'd think they're doing the right thing." Edric put on his tattered shirt and prepared to leave the small room where he had been the last days. "It's the never-ending cycle, Vines. It'll be just the same. Lucky I won't be there to watch another bloodbath."</p>
<p>Edric then walked towards the door while a shocked Viney tried to stop him. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Edric ignored the witch and simply opened the door. "Hey! You're still recovering, you're in no condition to-"</p>
<p>"Cut the crap, Vines. I'm tired of everything. I'm tired of this stupid rebellion, I'm tired of being treated like a piece of garbage for what my family has done, I'm tired of the dirty looks I receive every time I enter a room." Edric paused for a moment, then continued with nothing but bitterness in his voice. "I'm tired of having no one to rely on. My shitty parents did nothing but screw me and my sisters over and over again. All my friends are either dead or want nothing to do with me. My little sister was lucky to find another family to count on and she forgot about me. My twin sister decided to leave me behind, betray everything we believed on for the empty promises of Belos. I have no one, you hear me? NO ONE!"</p>
<p>"You know what was my biggest fear when I was sixteen? Being alone forever. Well, now, four years later, I am alone. I have no friends; no family and the fucked-up thing is that I'm okay with that. I'll survive. But I'm tired of putting my trust on people who will simply abandon me at the first sign of trouble. So yes, I'll leave, and I'll be lucky if I don't have to see anyone ever again. All you people do is hurt. Amity hurt me. Luz hurt me. I mean, even Emira, the girl I thought will be by my side for all my life has left me." </p>
<p>The witch was silent. She watched as Edric touched the doorknob and opened the door. Before he could exit the room, she ran to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "And what about me, Ed? I was with you all these years. Whenever someone said something mean to you, I was there to help you. I am your friend. I need you as much as you need me." However, Edric simply rejected her hand and, before closing the door, looked at her. </p>
<p>"Don't try to fool me, Viney. We both know the only reason you helped me all this time was because you missed her. She's going to be free and you two will you’re your happily ever after. Congratulations, you got your happy ending. I don't need one. So, leave me alone." His cruel words had the effect he was looking for. Viney simply stared back at him with hot tears on her face. Edric ignored her and left the room.</p>
<p>As he walked through the empty halls of the Comformatorium, the improvised infirmary the rebellion had mounted, he began to feel sick. His words had not only hurt Viney but himself too. He knew he was simply telling the truth, but that didn't make it easier to digest. He ran towards the entry gates before somebody could see his current state, ignoring the tears that began to flow from his eyes and the pang of pain he felt on his heart.</p>
<p>The last thing he saw before summoning his staff was the cold, stone walls of the place where he had lost so many friends and where he had abandoned what little kindness he had left. </p>
<p>He made his way towards the north of the Isles.</p>
<p>That was the last time anyone saw Edric Blight. </p>
<p>Three days later, a trial was held for Emira Blight. Lilith, the new Empress of the Boiling Isles, deemed her a traitor but, due to Amity's request, the former Emperor's Captain was forgiven of all crimes, with the condition that a person would be monitoring her actions to avoid her contacting Belos in some way. </p>
<p>Emira accepted his conditions. And she began to live in the Owl House, where Amity and Luz could watch over her. Both girls knew that was not necessary as Emira had no motives for getting in contact with Belos. But it was something that had to be done to keep their appearances up. </p>
<p>When Luz told Emira about Edric's fate and how he had managed to survive, she was fast to leave the Owl House to look for her brother. But that changed when Viney came with the news of Edric's decision and how he wished to see no one. Specially his twin sister. Emira cried for weeks after that and there were times where she was about to break her sentence with the intention of looking for her brother. However, there was always someone to stop her. Luz tried to convince her that everything that Edric needed was some space. Some time to make up his mind. Amity told her the same.</p>
<p>But it didn’t matter, for a month became a year, a year became five, five became a decade and Edric never returned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, like I said before, I couldn't complete this in a day, you know, stupid online classes and stuff<br/>But at least I managed to finish it! <br/>well, this is something I wrote because I saw a really nice fanart on twitter and this idea came out, but it's not something I felt like super invested or anything, so maybe the ending will look a little abrupt <br/>I hope you enjoyed this and all comments are welcomed!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you enjoyed this little fic. I hope you liked it and know that any comment is well appreciated!<br/>I took inspiration from a super fantastic fanart in twitter from an @alexdesign12e where Emira, dressed like a member from the Emperor's Coven is fighting with Edric.<br/>So obviously the angsty part of me said "mmmm what if Em joined the Emperor in an effort to save her family" and I was like, yep i like it, imma write that.<br/>if it looks weirds its because i wrote this in under a day, which is the fastest I have been able to write a fic!<br/>Maybe tomorrow I'll post the second part which is a little less angsty. jk<br/>have a nice day!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>